Reconnection
by Dr. Darric
Summary: Everything is going great at the Hillwood High School. But what happens when an old childhood friend pops back into everyone's life? And people said high school was supposed to be all fun and games...


Hello, everyone! This is my first Hey Arnold! fanfiction. This is just a prologue and I'm actually feeling really well about this, so the next chapter should be out fairly soon! Enjoy the read!

Several figures of varying height and weight were all standing in a wide alley, circling around a beaten, rusty green trash can. Inside of the trash can was a large fire that was burning the wood and papers inside, sending off a small crackle and large pop every few seconds. Each of the figures were wearing a ski mask and black jump suits, only fellow neighborhood dwellers would be able to know them from sight. All of them were extremely quiet, just simply staring into the flames, waiting for the right moment.

"Well, this is it, gentlemen," one of the figures started, he was now pacing behind each of the figures. This figure was shorter than the rest of them, but not much shorter than the one taller than him. He was wearing a green baseball cap backwards on his head and his distinctive nose could be seen through his ski mask. "Tonight is the last night of us being boys. We have been together for the past 15 years. And now, we will finally be men!"

All of them started shouting and cheering, each of them pumping their fists in the air and slowly getting more rowdy. Another figure stepped out of line, this one's ski mask was really poofy at the top, showing that he had a lot of hair squished into the mask. "My brothers, tonight is the night! We have been waiting for this for all of our lives, and though it seemed as if some of us wouldn't make it," at this he shot a glance at a chubby figure, "we all have. Tonight is the night. Tonight is the night when we separate the men from the boys!"

They all started cheering again, and the figure that just finished speaking walked up to a boy with a football shaped head and gave him a secret handshake.

A moment passed and all of the figures were now casually talking to each other, awaiting the moment. Waiting for the midnight bell to ring, to signal the first day of high school. And catching them all off guard, a loud bell rang out, signaling that it was now midnight. One of the shorter figures started to tear off his jumpsuit and ski mask, getting completely naked.

"Let us run with the dogs!" Curly screeched, waiting for everyone to follow suit.

"...what the hell? I'm in!" the football shaped headed figure shouted ripping off his suit and mask, running off down the alley with Curly beside him.

Not even two seconds passed before all of the figures were naked, running out of the alley. Tonight was their transformation into men. They ran through the streets of Hillwood together, getting joined by random stray dogs that would accompany them in their run. It was probably the last definite time they could be together like this (not naked), running freely in the wind without a single worry to trouble their mind. But there was something only one thing.

They most definitely knew that they would not be in all of the same classes together, so this was it. The last time all of them could truly be together. That was until around 1:45 in the morning when someone had tipped the police about a naked mob of adolescent boys running through the streets.

Their night was ended was with booming laughs and adrenaline as Harold screamed the words, "It's the police! Scatter!"

Arnold laughed and ran down an alley with his best friend, Gerald, right beside him. The two slowed down when they got to another street and stopped to catch their breath.

"Oh, man, this night was _way _too much!" Gerald laughed, continuing to walk.

"Too right. But it's kind of weird," Arnold started. "I know your family is definitely asleep, but my grandma might be awake. I don't want her to catch me naked."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Just use the fire escape," Gerald replied. "Meet me at my house at about 7:30. We can ride over to school, pick up Phoebe and Lila on the way and probably grab some breakfast."

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow!" Arnold called to Gerald as he started running home.

He got to the fire escape and climbed up, unlatching the top window to his room. He fell in and slipped on some boxers to fall asleep in. He got underneath his blankets and started to drift off to sleep.

_This school year is going to be awesome._


End file.
